Traveling All of Antarctica
Traveling All of Antarctica is the story of Gottfried Hochstadt, Akbaboy, and Piper J. Cub on a mission to visit all the places in Antarctica and learn about their cultures and put it in a book so that everyone could know. Much to the easy sounding mission, the going gets rough once they come across the Snoss, and discover some valuable and shocking secrets about what really goes on in the Kaiser's Nation. Prologue It was a nice day in Club Penguin. It was 2:59, and at Beacon University, Fisch was teaching his History Class. Fisch:"Now, class, who was the first penguin to circumnavigate the continent of Antarctica? Yes?" Student:"No one did it yet!" Fisch:"No, I didn't say 'who traveled to every country in Antarctica' I asked who just simply sailed around the continent." The Bell Rang. Fisch:"All right, Class Dismissed! Don't forget to finish the assignment on the High Penguin Confederacy's Culture!" Some visitors came to visit him, and it was Jock Hochstadt, Piper, Clovis, Akbaboy, and Gottfried. Gottfried:"That's an interesting topic you picked. But really, no one has ever traveled to all the nations and islands of Antarctica before?" Fisch:"No, There hasn't, actually. People who have written books about the Antarctic usually had several Penguins travel around for them to save time." Akbaboy: There isn't? Darn! Gottfried:"I would love to do that! Traveling is one of my favorite hobbies." Fisch:"Me too, but I couldn't go if we did. I have classes to hold, and I have an Archaeology assignment near the old HPC Capital next week." Jock:"Yeah. I have to be at the Parliament Meetings..." Clovis:"And I have entertainment clubs and cabarets to go to." Ak: And I got a country to run. Well, actually, I can come. I'll get someone to run FG for now. Piper:"Gottfried! I'll go! This is a perfect idea! We can travel Antarctica and all of it's islands, and write a book on what we have seen! This will be adventure at it's finest!" Fisch:"Yeah, but all this will be really expensive." Jock:"We could ask Sancho Monte Captio for flight discounts....He did give us some free FirstClass Flight Passes last month." Piper:"Well, we won't be using those air passes that often though. We need to go through most places to be considered traveling all around Antarctica." Gottfried:"But we will use air travel for some occasions, I guess...." Ak: Yeah. It's better than waddling. Fisch:"Ok. I'll plan the route for you, but I'll need Fuut Ga's help so that we can take you to some of the secret places of Antarctica." Jock:"Maybe I can have King Charles Olave sponsor your trip." Clovis:"Your book will be a success." Ak: I bet Clovis is right. I'll sponsor it as well. Fisch:"Well then, I need to get to work and correct these tests. I'll call you guys tomorrow and finish the plans for the trip then." Jock:"Alright, see ya Fisch." Ak: See ya. Fisch:"Bye Everyone." ---- The next day, Fisch and the others met at the EPF Secret Agency room. Fisch:"I got the information from Fuut Ga and the EPF. One of the secret places you will be going to is some place called...Terninia. We're not sure what it actually is or what it's like there since they don't allow outsiders into their territory. However, the EPF did spot a Snoss LATTU enter that direction, and we're sure that we can access Terninia from Snowzerland. This will help you on your journey and it will help us know more about Terninia." Dave Hochstadt:"We'll track your progress, and here, take this EPF Communicator with you so that we can communicate if we need to." Dave handed the communicator to Piper. Gottfried:"Our mission isn't going to be publicly announced, is it?" Dave:"No. We know that the Snoss and other thugs will want to stop you, so this mission is only staying within the EPF." Ak: Good. Gottfried:"Got that.....so if I have to go to all the places in Antarctica, does that include the bad ones too, like Snowzerland, Waffleland and the Darktonian Realm?" Dave:"Yeah, you do. Don't worry, we will have agents who will help you out before you go to those places. Ak: Great. So what's next, guys? Dave:"Your map for the trip. Here you go." Dave handed the three the map of their journey: Piper, Akbaboy, and Gottfried:"WOAH." Dave:"Tommorow, go to the northern part of the island. There will be a passenger ship that will take you guys to Shiverpool. More instructions will be given tomorrow." Chapter 1:The Journey Begins The next day, Gottfried, Piper, and Akbaboy packed up their stuff and headed for the northern port of the island. The Passenger Ship was boarding passengers, and the trio met Dave Hochstadt before they boarded. Dave:"Alright. You guys know that this ship goes to Shiverpool, right?" Piper:"Duh." Dave:"Alright, afterwards, take the boat to Frostize next. Then take the train to Las Puffles, and then take the train to the Hochstadt Canyon. I'll remind you of your directions via your communicator." Akbaboy:"Will we be going anywhere that you didn't mention on the map yet?" Dave:"Yeah. You will also be going to Parhentina, Albergue Plata, Japaland, and Asaina. I heard that Fuut Ga will be accompanying you when you're in Japaland and Asaina since Fuut Ga knows a lot about those two cultures." Porter:"Hey! You three! Hurry up! The ship's leaving in 10 minutes!" Gottfried:"Then can you help take our belongings into our rooms for us please?" Porter:"Sure." The three of them gave the porter their things and he hurried up the ship to put them in their rooms. Gottfried:"Well, I guess we have to depart. Au Revoir." Piper:"See ya, Dave." Akbaboy:"Let's go!" Everyone ran up the boarding plank. Dave waved good-bye. Dave:"Bon Voyage, dudes!" Gottfried:"¡Adiós Amigo Dave!" The boarding plank was pulled off, and the ship took off, with smoke coming out of it's smokestacks. Piper:"You know what's wierd? Why are we taking a huge boat to Shiverpool when it's only like 2 Hours away?" Gottfried:"I'm not sure......but good point." Akbaboy:"That's a big waste of fuel." Piper:"Well, I'm sure this ship can easily handle the rough open sea compared to a smaller boat." The three went to the Cream Soda Bar for some drinks. ---- Back at Beacon University, the schoolbell rang, and all the students crowded the doors of Fisch's History Class, eager to go home except for several loyal students who cleaned up the classroom or did little chores for the teacher. Fisch rustled and organized the papers on his desk, and smiled to see the few loyal students he had. He had just recollected some tests he had graded and had put them in a folder. He went to put the folder in his record drawer, he saw that the folder was covering a copy of Gottfried's Jorney Map. Fisch:"I better put this in a safe place....." The word "Terninia" caught his eye. Fisch thought:"How peculiar that a place like this has been hidden from the public.....I just wonder what that place is like....and why a Snoss LATTU would be landing there. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Fisch:"Um, guys, tell the other classmates that I won't be here tomorrow. I've made a change of plans for our class schedule...I have to attend to family business." Fisch knew that he should find out what the place was like first before Gottfried, Piper, and Akbaboy arrived there. The students finished their jobs and left, and soon after Fisch did as well, and dialed his main substitute teacher. ---- It was already nearing Lunchtime when the Ship arrived in Shiverpool. Piper:"It's time for me to make some pictures with my camera as proof of us being here." Ak: Lemme take one too! Piper took some pictures first and then Akbaboy went took some as well. Ak: Good enough, eh, Piper? To Be Continued!!!!!